Loose Ends
by HeRonFan
Summary: A new finale to DH.  What happens to the trio after they leave Dumbledore's office? A stepping stone to the sequel to Hermione's Worst Nightmare.
1. Exeunt

Loose Ends

A New Final Chapter for Deathly Hallows. What happens after the trio leave Dumbledore's office?

References "_Hermione's Worst Nightmare" Helpful but not necessary to read this fic. If you haven't, Mare-Go Potion was taken by Hermione while at Shell Cottage to stop her nightmares after the torture._

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, situations, places mentioned in this fic.

A/N: I just wanted a little more for our trio at the end of the book. In this case, I found Harry deserved a little more treatment.

Chapter 1: Exeunt

Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly left the headmaster's office together, leaving behind all those portraits of former headmasters that watched them with admiration. They had done it. They had defeated Voldemort. It had not been a one man show, this was a team effort and they knew that their isolated time together on the run was now at an end. Everything was going to change—for the better. After the wizarding world began to rebuild, things most certainly would get better.

They were uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful as they closed the door. Harry had relayed all the information he had learned in the pensieve to his best friends. All had some thinking to do. He had removed Snape's memories and replaced them in the jar. He hid the container inside his invisibility cloak that he held in his hand. They descended the rotating stairwell and entered the hallway. Harry looked around. It was strangely quiet. They were alone, no eyes watching them. He turned to his two best friends and stopped. He took a deep breath and just looked at them. They had given up so much for him that he felt speechless, but he knew he had to find words to tell them.

"Guys?" he shook his head and cleared his throat, stalling for a bit of time as he tried to figure out how to start. "Before we go back into all that," he motioned in the direction of the Great Hall. "Before all those people come at us again…I'm not that great with words. Even if I were, I don't know how I would ever be able to tell you how much you two mean to me. Everything you've done is amazing. You're the best people I know." His mouth flattened in a straight line, trying not to lose control now that everything was truly beginning to settle in.

"I know it was hell at times. I know I was an arse too, sometimes. It scared me how much he could get in my head, and I know Hermione, you wanted me to work on the Occlumency, but it was how I also knew what he was doing, and I needed to know despite the hell it put me through." He laughed a moment, "Can you imagine if I took that Mare-Go stuff. You'd be cleaning up the floor for days with the number of nightmares I've had."

Ron nodded in agreement and then exchanged a look with Hermione and smiled at her but remained silent. They both knew nightmares could have a good outcome.

"I'm just trying to say, there is no way on earth I could have gotten to this point without you both. They are all patting me on the back, calling me a hero for killing him. But, you two are mine. I love you guys, I really do. You are my family. I'll make sure they know how much a part of this you are."

Ron shifted awkwardly but his eyes were starting to get wet too, despite trying not to show it. Hermione had begun crying almost as soon as he started speaking. She moved forward and grabbing both Ron and Harry around the shoulders and pulled them into a triangular three-way hug. The two men resisted slightly and then fell in step and they each bowed their heads into the centre, their foreheads meeting, knowing this was the last quiet moment for them to share together. They pulled apart slowly and began walking back towards the Great Hall.

"We aren't looking for accolades, Harry."

"Me neither, but they seem to be putting it all down to me. I just did the end bit."

"Just? Bit?" Ron questioned. "Not exactly a bit, mate. I couldn't have stood up to him, I know that," he said shaking his head.

"Me neither. He is so frightening looking, intimidating. I would not have been able to stand facing him. You destabilized him, Harry, you. You do deserve the recognition. And it's alright, it's the way it is supposed to be," Hermione said. "You may find that the rest of the people need to have a hero, need to put their relief and thanks in one person who... "delivered them from evil".

"Whoa!"

"Harry, you know what I mean. It is human nature to need to target emotion, both bad and good. Before it was anger, fear, hatred. Now it will be relief, gratefulness, happiness even. They will see you as directly responsible for that since you were the one to take away what blocked all of it, Voldemort."

Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he could deal with this misplaced admiration as far as he was concerned.

Another mother's wails could be heard from the Great Hall, dampening any further jubilation. Now, everything was sinking in. "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" said Hermione. She echoed sentiment from just after Voldemort had returned to human form. This time though, it was a positive assessment of the situation. Yes, people had died, but freedom was just around the corner again. She smiled at Ron privately. She received a wink in return.

"Yes," Harry nodded and smiled as he remembered the comment. They kept walking somewhat numbly. Ron broke the silence.

"Do you think they'll accept us back to finish 7th year next year?" The other two looked at him in shock. "What? Gotta get on with life, move forward, make some plans. Actually, just living normally would be nice if that's possible," he said as he looked at the ruins of his surroundings. Then he exchanged a knowing look with Hermione.

"I expected that from her, but from _you_? Who are you, and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Harry said astonished.

Ron shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I've finally come to appreciate this place a little. Well, not Divination," he winced.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "I must be rubbing off on him, finally." She grabbed his hand and kept hold of it as they walked.

Harry noticed the closeness between them. "It's about time, you two. It's about time. That's all I'm going to say. That and it looks like you don't have to wear a flack jacket anymore, Ron!" He was thinking of Hermione's reaction when Ron had returned to the after Christmas.

Hermione took a swipe at Harry playfully. "Maybe you do!"

Harry laughed and a smile stayed on his face as they continued on. He was so tired. "Do you think I could get my old bed back? They probably gave it away to some 1st year kid. Maybe I could get some sleep on the couch in the Common Room."

"I don't think they'll let any of us get sleep today," Ron replied.

"Uh, Harry, I think you had better decide what you will tell people. Then let us know how much to reveal. People will start asking questions. You can see it as they look us. They are itching to know more, to have answers. I won't say anything until you decide," Hermione said.

"Yeah, me neither, mate," said Ron.

Then, as they turned the corner, they saw the wreckage of the castle and the horrors of the night came back to them in full force. Ron pursed his lips, thinking of his dead brother Fred, and equally of George left alive without his twin and partner in crime. Hermione looked at him and read his mind. She squeezed his hand, willing strength into him. Their grief was interrupted by Professor McGonagall as she strode towards them.

"May I have a moment of your time?" she asked quietly. Her voice was hoarse and the old woman looked exhausted with grief and responsibility.

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied, uncertain what to expect. Ron and Hermione moved away to give them some degree of privacy in their discussion, but waited for Harry at the end of the hall.


	2. McGonagall

Chapter 2 McGonagall

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything here.

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath, her eyes watered slightly, but tears never fell. Harry thought she looked very tired. She motioned to a bench in the hallway for them to sit down.

"I am not quite certain how to begin. There are so many things to say to you for what you have done. Firstly, for me, personally, what you did before with Mr. Carrow, you honoured me by your actions and I thank you, sincerely. You are as I said, a gallant young man. But, your return here," she seemed amazed at the action. "Despite the danger it proved to you, buoyed us all and galvanized a fighting spirit that I am afraid had begun to lie down before oppression. It is indeed great, the difference one person can make. Thank you, Harry, for reminding me of that." She made eye contact with him as she said his first name; something she rarely did. Harry understood this was a personal conversation between two people, not teacher and student anymore. "I will never underestimate that fact again. I would have left Hogwarts if not for the fact that I wanted to protect the children somehow, from him and his friends."

"Everyone had a role in this," his hand gestured all around him.

She took a deep breath and proceeded. "I also want to thank you for clearing Severus' name." She swallowed uncomfortably and continued. "It had disturbed me to the core that Albus had trusted him so completely considering the goings on this past year, and the circumstances of the headmaster's death. I'm not sure how I feel about him right now. I am still very angry with Severus, despite your explanation, or revelation of everything."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure I can say that I like him either, despite knowing everything that he did. I'm going to have to mull it over a while, I think, until I get it all straight in my mind. He was behind certain things that helped me to get here tonight. It doesn't take away from how he treated me all those years, but he was directly responsible for helping me defeat Voldemort too. He paid with his life for it. Now I know why he hated me so much. I was a constant reminder of everything he lost."

Harry looked at the floor, uncomfortable with having had to change his view of the man that has so fittingly taken on so much of Harry's anger. On that level, Harry had been dreadfully mistaken and it is very hard to accept one's own failings. He began to empathize with Severus Snape; he was a tortured soul. Living with an altruistic love for Harry's mother born from his own failings, his own mistakes. It disturbed him to think about it, but he knew he must. Suddenly, he just wanted to talk to Ginny and hear her thoughts on it. If he had had to stand by and watch Ginny with someone else, once he knew how much he cared he was not sure he could do it. Just watching her with Dean Thomas before they had gotten together was torture enough.

"Yes. As you say, you'll have to mull it over a while. To that end, I am going to make two requests of you. I would like you to document what happened here as part of the _History of Hogwarts_. I am sure you will be interviewed by every publication in the next few days." She looked at him sympathetically as he winced at the expected agony of press analysis. "Dearest Harry, if you thought you were famous before, can you imagine what you are about to experience as the boy—man who set our world free?" She looked at him seriously. He did not look pleased at this prospect. She smiled sympathetically.

"But, I feel it necessary to clarify, and clear names of wrong doing when those names are thought of or spoken of again in our history. You spoke of Horcruxes, plural. I imagine the diadem that you were looking for had been turned into one."

Whatever semblance of a smile that was on Harry's face faded quickly at their mention. Harry nodded reluctantly. "You know what they are?"

"Oh, yes. I am well versed in the Dark Arts. Albus and I spoke of the possibility that Voldemort had created one. That you were one on the night your parents were killed. That that was the reason you survived. Well, actually, I brought up the subject. Albus looked pensive but never furthered the conversation. You look surprised? Albus was my friend, as well as my boss. Sometimes he needed a sounding board, though not often I admit. Sometimes he needed others' thoughts on something to balance his reasoning. He never hinted that I might be right, so I dismissed the idea. He never gave way that multiple Horcruxes were actually the Dark Lord's objective. _We_ never mentioned it again after the night your parents were killed and we brought you to the Dursleys'. After that, I thought I might have been foolish to think such a thing. Hmmm," she reflected unsatisfactorily with her ingenuity, "apparently not. But, I only thought he might have created one—not as I heard you say during the dual, many Horcruxes. I was fully convinced of it though, the night you experienced the attack on Mr. Arthur Weasley." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Why do you think I took _a dream_ so seriously?"

Harry was stunned. He had not known McGonagall was "in on it" from the beginning in the sense that she had partially figured out Voldemort's agenda. Minerva McGonagall could never be called a fool. She had put up with plenty of foolish teachers over the years that must have made her feel her abilities in the classroom devalued somewhat in others' eyes. But Dumbledore provided a safe haven for many misfits throughout the years. Other teachers, like McGonagall, were the foundation stones.

She studied him. "Yes, Potter. Dumbledore did trust me, and Hagrid with some information, though not much, of course. Certainly not what he trusted you with."

Harry's eyebrows rose in a reaction that showed the absurdity of her comment. He decided not to let on and looked to the floor.

"He was very private after the deeds of his youth." She stopped and took a breath before continuing.

"My point, Harry, is that it is within you how much of the truth comes out, and when it comes out. I hope that you will tell the story of this past year, for the sake of history. Clear not only Severus' name, but Professor Dumbledore's as well from the damage inflicted that Skeeter woman." The continued use of his first name told him how much she wanted the truth to be known, her friend to be cleared publicly.

He nodded. "And the second thing you would like?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, and looked down at the Elder Wand in his hand and pointed at it nimbly. "That. It is a powerful instrument. Only a wand like that could repair Hogwarts and help to bring it back to what it should be. My second request is that you use it to repair the castle. Not today. It would be disrespectful to the families that fought for it. But, perhaps in a few weeks time. If you agree, you could use the Priori Incantatum to discover all the enchantments of protection that Albus used to keep the students safe. I fear reprisals and I would like to know as many precautions are in place as possible. I know many protective charms, but there is no comparison with the knowledge that Albus had to protect the students. A warning though, you will also see the deeds of that wand under its most recent user, whether he had its full allegiance or not, it still performed."

He nodded in agreement and understanding. Harry had had to become used to Hermione's wand and the one Ron had brought back with him, and Hermione had to use Bellatrix Lestrange's wand during the break in at Gringott's; the wand that had just tried to torture her to death. It had taken some practice at Shell Cottage for her to will it to do her bidding, moreso than either wand Harry had to use once his was broken. He looked down at the Elder Wand in his hand next to his own newly repaired wand and his throat became dry and soar as he thought of Dumbledore. He couldn't fathom fixing up Hogwarts right now. It seemed so wrong. "I will be putting it back with the Headmaster as soon as his tomb is fixed. Is that all?"

"Yes, it is." She stood up and extended her hand to him.

Harry looked at her. Honoured by the gesture, he could only think of one thing to do that would let her know how much he respected her. He took her hand, shook it. "It must have been awful to choose to stay here. The students had no choice, but you could have left. That was very brave of you. Thank you for doing what you could to protect them," he said thinking of Ginny. "If you don't mind my saying, you are the most natural and capable leader for Gryffindor." Then he turned over Minerva McGonagall's hand and kissed it. He straightened back up, looked her directly in the eye, and inclined his head to her. Then he released her hand and turned to walk away. Old traditions had never really impressed Harry that much, but he had to admit, some of them really did convey the degree of respect that he wanted to give.

McGonagall watched him go with admiration, and pride. _He_ was the true Gryffindor, she thought. "Mr. Potter?" she called.

Harry stopped and turned around, noticing the formality back in her voice.

"Don't you have another year of school to complete? I'll expect you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger here on September 1st _if_ it is your wish to return. However, I am fully prepared to give you _all _your diplomas if you feel returning to school would be a step _backwards_ for you. I think you have all shown your ingenuity and metal. Should you choose to return, you have the option of going to class with the students you know who were a year behind you. The other option is to return as a Mature Student and attend classes in the enchanted section of the school that regular students can not see. It is a section of the castle for returning adult students who do not wish to mingle with the younger crowd."

Harry smiled. "I'll tell Ron and Hermione. I don't know what we will do now. Recover a bit, I think. Finish up loose ends of the mission, but I'll consider it only if you can promise me two things."

"Oh?" she said amused.

"_If_ I come back, a dull year, please. Just a regular school year with nobody dying around me."

McGonagall smiled and laughed lightly. "And the second, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm really beat. I don't suppose you'd give me the password to the tower so I could grab a night's, or day's sleep in my old bed?"

She was amused. Two could play at that game, she thought. "Only if you'll permit me to send up some food for you too. And I don't think you'll find the Lady in the Portrait difficult to get a password from after today, not for you three. However, if necessary, the password is Lionheart." His eyes had widened at causing the professor to laugh. Harry thought she looked much younger when she laughed. He smiled and turned to continue towards his friends.


	3. Ginny

Chapter 3 Ginny

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns all here. No infringement intended.

**A/N: OK, this and the following chapter are the reason why I wrote this. I am not a Harry/Ginny shipper, but really our hero should have gotten his girl back!**

Harry saw Hermione at the end of the corridor. She seemed to be standing back a little, watching something that was just around the corner. As he advanced he saw Ron was holding someone who was shaking and sobbing. It was Ginny. Ron didn't seem to be in much better condition. He let go as he heard Harry approach, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Hermione was in tears watching them.

"We'll get through this Gin, I don't know how, but somehow," Ron said. She looked at him, slightly comforted, but obviously still overwrought. Harry's stomach tightened as he watched her, unnoticed. Seeing Ginny cry was rare and unnerving to him. His own cheeks flexed as he controlled his emotions from taking over. He joined Hermione.

Ginny wiped her eyes and Harry's face came into focus, his arm was now around Hermione. He looked worried. "Oh, Harry." Ginny left Ron's embrace and went to Harry who was only too happy to wrap her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're all righ," she sobbed into his chest.

_Where was this coming from_? The battle had been over for hours now. Then he realized this was all about Fred. The spot where he had been killed was just beyond them in the corridor.

Hermione motioned to Ron and they walked away hand in hand to leave them alone, and be alone too.

"I just had to leave the hall. Mom and Dad, they are so upset. They are just staring off into space at times, other moments they are crying like babies. It's not natural to see your parents cry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "At least, they have each other." She looked up at Harry, wanting to ask, wanting to know if there was anything left for them from his side. Here he was holding her, yet it could just be out of compassion, a shared sorrow.

Harry swallowed, feeling absolutely self-centered, but he had to know. He had waited to see her for so long. Looking at her name on the Marauder's Map was so inadequate. Then, seeing her tonight in the Room of Requirement, his heart did flips, alternating between complete joy at seeing her and terror that she was there and in danger. Now here she was in his arms, the jubilation of the moment of victory over, now he wanted to know if she would take him back.

Now the deep breath of fortification was his to take as he began. "So do we, if…" he hesitated. What an awkward time to ask her out again. _I'm being a complete prat_. But he wanted to be selfish and know himself. "…If you still care. Or have your feelings changed?" He waited apprehensively, bracing himself for a very possible revelation that she had started seeing someone since he left. All those nights thinking about her, dreaming about her, wishing he could see her were such a pale tease to the real thing in his arms. Now, here she was and he felt like he was walking on eggshells wondering if she could care for him again.

"My feelings have changed, Harry," she said. He deflated. He tried to hide the disappointment he could feel etching across his face. His mouth positioned in a taught thin line as he nodded his head in what felt like a fatal acceptance of her decision. He stared at the floor in the distance, unable to meet her eyes. Part of what got him through everything was Ginny, the thought of life together with her or at least giving it a chance to see what would happen between them. She was more beautiful to him than he remembered, her hair was messy, her face smeared in soot, a little bit of dried blood on her eyebrow, and now an air of vulnerability as her emotions were exposed and raw. He just wanted to hold her and protect her forever in that moment. But he said nothing, trying not to betray the extent of his disappointment, trying to steel his stomach and steady his breathing.

Ginny reached up and pulled his face to look directly at her. "They are stronger than ever. I've missed you so much, Harry. I would really like for us to be together again." She looked up at him and the smile that radiated across her face was mirrored in his.

His heart soared as he found his head bending down to hers. He couldn't have stopped himself if Ron were there and about the curse him. Their lips met—months and months of being apart forgotten. They took each other in and rediscovered how well they connected. They embraced each other, not wanting to let go, their bodies shifting to reflect the deepening kiss. Their arms encircling each other, now not for comfort, but for a thirst finally being quenched. When their lips parted, they stared at each other a moment and a smile appeared on both their faces. "I've missed you," he said.

"No Veelas after all?" she mocked.

"None. No one can compare to you. I just about went out of my mind when I heard you had tried to steal the sword," he said as his hand came up to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. It got in the way of looking into her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

She smiled at the memory. "Well, it was yours. It was sort of something to hold on to a bit of you with, I hoped. As it happens, it wasn't such a bright idea after all, but I hoped you would somehow hear about the attempt and figure out that there was support for you inside Hogwarts. We hadn't forgotten you, or our commitment to the DA. I thought maybe you would hear Potterwatch or something."

"I only found out about Potterwatch after Xmas when Ron returned and then we actually heard it last month for the first time. Wish I knew about it sooner. It felt so great to finally know we weren't alone out there, that people were fighting in their own way too."

"What do you mean, "When Ron returned?"" She looked puzzled. "Hasn't he been with you all this time?"

"Uh, no. It's a long story. We had a fight at one point and he left in November and came back right after Xmas. It was just Hermione and me for about 6 weeks until we reconnected."

"Hmm. I wondered when I looked up at you and your arm was around her just now. It didn't seem right, but for a second I wondered if you two had become, close," she finished uncomfortably.

"Oh, God no! She's like a sister, as I had to tell Ron. They are a couple now, finally. Weird timing. Let me tell you, that saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," is really true in her case. I felt sorry for Ron when he came back. Did she ever lay into him for leaving us!" He smiled now at the memory, realising her fury was in direct measure to how much she cared about Ron, probably even loved him.

"They are together? Hmm. That's nice. I'm glad. It must have been awkward for you if they had become an item. All three of you together, you know, fifth wheel and all that."

"Not really. As far as I know, they just got together a few hours ago during the battle. As I said, weird timing."

"It's not that weird if you're afraid of losing someone and you think you have just so much time to tell them." She tightened her hold on him a moment to emphasize her point. "It's inconvenient, yes, but not that weird, quite understandable really," she reasoned.

He smiled and then he took her hand and they began walking, toward the Great Hall. They saw Ron and Hermione sitting together, hands clasped, on the marble steps outside the massive room. Hermione raised her head from Ron's shoulder, and beamed at their approach. "You're back together!"

Harry looked at Ron apprehensively. "Yes!"

"Just don't go breaking her heart again, mate. Or the least we're going to have is words!" Ron warned good naturedly though, as he winke. He was obviously too exhausted to mean anything by it. Perhaps it was being back at Hogwarts that brought out his protective streak as he suddenly felt he should be the big brother again. Looking at how happy both she and Harry were he shook his head, realizing that protective role was done. Ginny was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and the man she had chosen was one of the best people he had ever known. How on earth could he object on any level?

Ginny scowled at him, "Ugh, you haven't changed!"

Harry chimed in before an old argument arose. "No reason to break it off this time. No maniacal wizard chasing me anymore. We can just be…normal." He looked at Ginny and moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ginny beamed.

"Oh, by the way, McGonagall expects us back on the roll in September _if _we want. _Or_ we all get diplomas if we want." Harry looked at a relieved Hermione and an even happier Ron about that prospect. Then he looked pensive.

"That'd be great, but I doubt the place will be fixed up by then. Regular magical destruction repair would be one thing, but there's a lot done here through dark magic. That'll take longer to repair," Ron said disgustedly.

"Oh, she put in a request that I use the Elder Wand and help the place out a bit if I wouldn't mind. I figured that would be fine and the last thing I do with it, hopefully. The teachers and I'll repair the castle, all the gates, walls and the tomb if no one has already, but…" He hesitated and the others waited for him to finish.

"I think we need to leave something as a memorial to the people we've lost here tonight."

Pain crossed Ron's face. "That, would be good," concurred Ron as he stood up and offered his hand to Harry.

Harry looked at the extended hand and after releasing Ginny, he shook it proudly. Then he pulled his best friend to him for a hug. "We'll get through this, together, all of us."

"Family. You are family you know." Ron replied as he patted Harry's back heavily. Then he caught sight of Hermione jerk her head in sudden dawning, her eyes wide. Ron smiled and broke the hug with his best friend. He knew she was thinking of her mom and dad. "And I suppose we're going to Australia soon? Go and fetch your parents and bring them home?"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock, "We?"

"Yeah. Do you think I'm going to let you get half a world away now, after even one floor drove me mental? I'm not ready for that yet," he said, referring to Malfoy Manor. "I would like to go with you."

Ginny looked confused. "I'll fill you in later," said Harry.

Hermione jumped into Ron's arms and hugged him. "Thank you, Ron, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Her eyes were wet as she kissed him on the cheek in front of Harry and Ginny.

"You're not going to find out," smiled Ron, pleased to see her so happy.

Then panic crossed her face and she pulled back to look at him. "Oh, no. I never got Mom to lend me money or anything before I wiped their memories of me—to buy a plane ticket to Australia. How am I going to get there?"

"Broomstick," Harry said simply, smirking as he waited for the fear to jump into her eyes. He didn't wait long.

"Harry!" Ron scolded, knowing Hermione's fear of them, not to mention the impracticality of the suggestion. He turned to Hermione, "We'll figure it out. Mom and Dad could lend us the money and we'll pay it back later. I'll start work right away to pay it back."

Harry interrupted, "Or, I'll buy you the tickets. Don't even bother giving me those looks, you two. After everything we've been through, after everything you gave up to help me, it's really such a small thing to offer. Go and get your family back, Hermione."

She began to cry again.

Harry shook his head and spoke to Ginny, "I never knew a girl who could cry so much." Hermione swatted him playfully for the comment and then hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you, Harry." Then she returned to stand with Ron who took her hand immediately.

"No problem. But, I think you two should plan on spending some actual vacation time there before you meet up with your parents. I think you could use it." Their mouths dropped in shock. "Good, it's settled. As long as they didn't clean out my vault, I'm buying the tickets with two weeks between departure and return dates—more if you want. And I'm paying for your hotels and no arguments.

They shook their heads, but were totally amazed at the generous offer.

Ginny was amused and Harry turned to her, responding to her look, "What?"

"Well, first of all, I have a feeling the Ministry won't mind footing the bill for a trip to Australia after everything you guys have done. Secondly, just what do you think my parents will say to these arrangements?"

"Oh, well. Maybe we could just tell them they are finishing up some loose ends of the mission, which really wouldn't be a lie, and that they have to search for Hermione's parents who didn't tell her where in Australia they were going to move to since they didn't know they had a daughter."

"Uh, Harry? None of that is a lie. I actually don't know where my parents are. The charm didn't include a specific location. I was nervous. I just said Australia." Hermione looked worried.

"Looks like we'll be working after all." Ron squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I don't think it will be too hard for a brilliant witch and a wizard to find two Muggles who have probably requested phone service or something along those lines in recent months. Harry, can we borrow your cloak for a little infiltration work Down Under?"

"Absolutely," beamed Harry. His spirits were lifting up by the second as they planned for a real life again.

The worry lines dissipated from Hermione's face. "What would I do without you?" she repeated looking at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's brilliant, but hard of hearing, or has a short memory. Didn't I tell you, you weren't going to find out?"

The small group of friends laughed together; grateful for a little respite from the heaviness of the Great Hall. Then they began making their way to that formerly grand room that was full of families and sorrow now that the initial celebrations of victory were over and were quickly reminded of the bitter-sweetness of that day.

**A/N: I couldn't figure out a proper memorial to include. If anyone has any ideas, before I add the next chapter, I'll work it in somehow.**

**Next Chapter: The Great Hall—dealing with the Weasley's, the fallen and of course—Snape.**


	4. The Great Hall, the Weasleys, and Snape

Chapter 4 The Great Hall

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns everything here. No infringement intended.

As Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione approached the heavy doors that hung askew, they could hear Kingsley Shackelbolt address the people there.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please? I do not wish to tread on anyone's or any family's traditions for their loved ones. However, unless anyone has another idea, I suggest that we gather our loved ones and the many other valiant fighters and escort them in a fitting procession to the community hall in Hogsmeade. I've asked town officials to open up the doors to the centre and they are expecting us. From there, you may all bring your loved ones home with you or the good people of Hogsmeade will bring them to wherever you wish.

"I know I've been on the run, like many of you, but I still have a few connections in Ministry Departments. I have requested that they be prepared to escort them to their destinations for you if Apparating at this time proves too difficult. Families of Death Eaters are welcome to come and get their loved ones as well. If no one claims them, the Ministry will look after them. The Hogwarts Express has been routed here and will return to London as well with several stops along the way. It is up to you.

"I will request a week of mourning in honour of the fallen. Then I hope that you will all come together in celebration as we honour the people who brought about our freedom. We should get in contact with our friends, family and loved ones on the run from Voldemort's Regime. We are "free at last" to borrow a Muggle phrase. It's time to live again and to rebuild from the ruins." Kingsley locked eyes with Harry at the doorway and they exchanged a brief nod of respect and acknowledgement. Each had a job to do, one to deconstruct, the other to reconstruct.

Heads turned following Kingley's gaze, as the foursome entered the Hall, separated into two young couples holding hands. It was almost like watching a royal procession as they continued down the center aisle towards the front of the hall. Three of them had changed the lives of everyone in that room for the better. Still, all eyes turned to Harry in a reverence that made him uncomfortable. Murmurs began to fill the hall as people expressed thanks again to Harry as he strode by. Then they began to gather shrouds and flowers from the gardens and what was left of the greenhouses to adorn the fallen.

Harry had taken in Kingsley's words. He thought of all the people here he had lost and how he wanted to honour each and every one of them. If he could he would escort them all himself. Then he thought of Severus Snape, alone and forgotten in the Shrieking Shack. He looked at Ginny beside him as he strode. "I have to go and get him." When she gazed at him questioningly, he stopped and answered. "Snape, he deserves to be included here as well."

Her mind reeled as she looked at her broken parents ahead of them. She wanted to go with Harry, but their eyes pulled at her. Her eyes travelled down to their hands, intertwined at last after so many months apart. "I'll go with you."

Harry also noticed the Weasleys and Ginny's concerned glance in their direction. "They need you right now. This is a time for family."

"You are family, Harry."

He swallowed hard, trying to remain composed. God, how he wished that were as true literally as it was emotionally. He smiled at her. "I know," he acknowledged. He never felt more like part of a family than when he was with the Weasleys. "And, we'll have plenty of time together. They need you, and I'm OK. Honest. I have to do this."

Behind them, Hermione and Ron had stopped and listened to the conversation. They squeezed each other's hands. Hermione whispered to Ron, "You both should go on with your family. I'll go with Harry and help bring him back."

Ron was at a loss for what to say, when Harry turned to Hermione, the four of them halted in conference. "Thanks, but I'll be alright. I think I need to do this for him alone. I think I need to do this for my mom." The others began to protest, but he interrupted. "No, honestly, this is something I need to do for them, for me. I'll be alright," he repeated. "But, I need to see your parents first." They continued their walk through the Hall with renewed determination.

Molly and Arthur Weasley looked up to see their two youngest children coming towards them on the dais with, it looked to Molly, like future spouses. Could anyone go through what they all had and not have their emotions all sorted out, priorities set in order? It had been nine months of sleepless nights worrying about them, about Ron in particular. He looked so different, Molly thought: tired, weathered, taller somehow. He looked older, a new air of confidence in his stride. Beside him, Hermione, her hand entwined with his, her eyes beaming with pride as she met their gaze. That relationship had finally come to fruition. Molly was pleased. Ron's eyes looked tired but knowing. It unsettled her slightly as she imagined the horrors they must have witnessed not just tonight but during whatever trials they had endured while away. She could not protect him from the world anymore. It was, however, a job that she had found increasingly difficult as the years went by. That difficulty was directlly associated with the return of Voldemort and who Ron's best friend was, Harry Potter.

Molly's eyes moved to Harry, holding her daughter's hand. There was no question in her mind that this boy was now a man. What he had had to endure, the faith and fate of the wizarding world worn on his shoulders since he was eleven years old. He had not shirked from the duty thrust upon him, merely for living through a curse he had no memory of surviving. She felt the pride of a mother as he moved towards her. She had no right feeling that way, she knew, but she felt it anyway. Molly watched as the foursome stopped and chatted a moment, a decision seemed to be made about something. They resumed their journey forward, only Harry held a look of certainty about him. He glanced at Ginny and a serene smile appeared on his face. He appeared very tired but complete. There was calmness and understanding in his eyes Molly had never seen before.

They were all so young to have that kind of wisdom, she thought. Her arms opened automatically as they approached, seeking first her son as she enveloped him in an embrace that she wished could take away all the hurt and pain the way it did when he was a child. A quick kiss to Ron's cheek used to make it better. This time it was the other way around as she received the kiss and look that mirrored her pain, but also sympathy at the enormity of her loss as a mother—the greatest loss anyone can endure.

Arthur stood up as the group approached, his legs wobbly at first. He shook hands with Harry and then they hugged. Harry had not come to pay his condolences to them yet. They had celebrated and embraced each other earlier, but Kingsley's words had brought the sadness of the day to the forefront again. Harry found it hard to say something meaningful, but tried anyway despite a suddenly painful lump in his throat.

"I…can't tell you how sorry I am about Fred. I just don't have Hermione's gift with words. I don't understand how this can be real. It is so…" he lost words. "Tonks, Remus, all these children." He shook his head, afraid the pain would consume him for a moment. "I don't know how I would have done things differently, but if there was a way, believe me, I would have tried." His eyes pleaded to Arthur and then the near broken Molly Weasley. He could barely meet her eyes for more than a few seconds. This was the woman who had defeated Bellatrix Lestange, Voldemort's best lieutenant. The strength beneath belied the sweet façade.

Molly released Ron a little prematurely for her satisfaction, and turned to face Harry and stretched her arms out to embrace him. But hearing his words of despair tore at her. There was no way she would allow him to take any amount of blame for the carnage that had occured here tonight.

"Harry, dearest Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have saved us all from those beastly people." She took a breath and went on. "It was war. There were casualties. No family is unscathed by war." Slowly with a shaking voice as tears overflowed, she continued. "We, like you, have loved and lost. That loss is so bitterly clear and oppressing right now. It will take time as I know you know, for memories not to fill us with pain, but with the laughter of our dear ones. Always remember, always remember Harry, if it weren't for you, many of us would be here crying over more people than this, and we would all possibly be slaves to the Death Eaters. We," she motioned to her family, "would certainly have been tortured to death as sympathizers. We know what we owe you and the sacrifice you have made for all of us. Look at me Harry—no regrets. We all knew exactly what we were here to do, as did you. We will grieve, but we will also rejoice in our freedom. The day will come when smiles cross our faces again, and when they do, they will honour you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he bowed his head and he began to cry and let out everything that had been held in for so long. Molly Weasley opened her arms to a young man that she dared consider a son. He held on to her like a boy to a mother and his body shook with the heaviness of his sobs.

Others in the Grand Hall witnessed the Chosen One collapse into Molly Weasley. No one said anything. They all looked at each other with concern, wondering just what he had been through this past year while on the run. Would they ever know his full story? Would it matter? He had fought courageously and brought down the darkest wizard who had ever lived. He had fulfilled his destiny. He had brought them freedom. He had given them their lives to live as they chose.

Harry was supposed to come and console Mrs Weasley and here it was the other way around. He imagined his mom holding him and patting his back the way Molly was. She was the closest thing to a mom he had ever had. He cried for the loss of his parents, the life he should have had. He cried for the fact that he had finally avenged his parents' deaths. Harry had thought he would be happier when it was all done. To examine his own personal motives was frightening to him, that he could be filled with murderous hatred like Voldemort was unsettling. He tried to remember Dumbledore's words that it is our choices that truly define us. He tried to focus on the fact that he chose to offer Voldemort a way out through grief. Didn't that make him different? Had it been an empty gesture though? He knew Voldemort would not choose that path; else he would not be the man he was, devoid of love and friendship. He chose to cry now for Cedric, Sirius, Mad Eye, Dobby, Tonks and Remus, and Fred. He chose to focus on the pain of losing so many, because it set him apart from Tom Riddle that much more. He was grateful that he was able to feel, to cry, to mourn. He was grateful that he had had so many wonderful people in his life. He was grateful that he still had so many people left who loved him.

Tears streamed down the faces of both Ginny and Hermione. Even Ron was choked up. Arthur Weasley slapped Harry on the back, speechless. Then he put his arm around his youngest son with pride, grateful that he was safely back with the family.

"I don't think there is a prouder father in the world," he said quietly as his eyes locked with Ron's.

The lump in Ron's throat threatened to overtake him so he quickly that did what he had always wanted to; he hugged his father. Arthur's grip on him was so strong it threatened to suffocate him, but he didn't care. Years of being number six in the line up erased all at once.

"There was never a moment when we weren't thinking of you. Wondering where you were, if you were eating, if you were safe, if you were alive. When you become a parent, you'll understand how your heart can become so completely vulnerable. Seven pieces of mine walk around outside my body." Should he change that to six now? No, that was not possible. Death does not stop love, if anything; it makes you realize how much you love someone.

Using those terms startled Ron to the core. Seven pieces? Then he realized his father meant his seven children were each a piece of his heart, equally.

"We've been consumed with fear for you. Thank Merlin you're back," he sniffled, "and whole." He pulled back and looked at his son, tears streaming down his face. Arthur's hands gripped his son's upper arms, searching for reassurance that he was really there in front of him. He hugged Ron again, "You'll come home, won't you? Hermione too?" he added hastily as he noticed Hermione watching them intently, tears streaming down her face almost faster than she could wipe them away.

Ron had never doubted his father loved him, but having it so openly displayed was like phoenix song. He did not fight the tears that formed. They broke apart with curt nods to each other both regaining their composure. "I think so, yeah." He looked back at Hermione for confirmation that the Burrow would be their next destination. He was not going to be separated from her, not for a while at least. He could feel her desire to finish school when Harry told them of McGonagall's offer; it was one that he did not share if he did not need to. He was being pulled in other directions already, as he glanced furtively at George's approach. They would need to talk about their future, but not today, not tomorrow. When? He had no idea, but they would plan together, he hoped.

George and Percy had joined them now too, concerned about Harry when they saw their mother comforting him. The family was together, as much as possible.

Arthur looked at Hermione and winked. She smiled feebly through her tears, watching and wishing for herself at the same time. Arthur knew what she had done to protect her family. Reluctantly, he let go of Ron and turned to the young woman who was so special to them all. "And I have no doubt," he stopped and cleared his throat of the emotion that threatened him again, "of how much you are to thank for the safe return of you all. We are so grateful that you are safe too, Hermione. We love you dear." He embraced her in a fatherly hug and she gave back as much care and devotion that she was receiving. As they parted, Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder a moment to emphasize his feelings of pride for her.

Hermione smiled, sniffled took a step back and took Ron's hand again, squeezing it tightly and lay her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her. "Your family will be next. Promise," he whispered to her. It was here that Ron could always surpass any expectation she had of him. His love and respect of family was so ingrained that it spilled over to hers as well. She drank his words in and nodded her head in understanding and acceptance. She would be reunited again too, and he wanted to be with her, to share it with her.

Arthur caught sight of his daughter's face watching her mother comfort her boyfriend. He smiled comfortingly to her. After Molly released Harry, she turned back to Ron, not satisfied with the earlier brief hug that was interrupted by Harry's words to Arthur. She enfolded him in a hug that seemed long overdue. "I love you so much, Ron. So proud. You've grown into a young man and I didn't get to see it. You've been through so much. My heart feels almost whole again, now that you are back. I am so grateful you are safe."

"I love you too, Mom. I really do. If I've leaned anything this year, it really is how important family is. I've missed you too. It's all over now. We're back."

Harry felt odd for a moment, but he had to leave this reunion. "Um, I have to go." He could feel Ginny tense up beside him. Ginny's memories of this past year under Snape as headmaster were not good. But, if Harry could forgive him, perhaps she could too with a little more information. The Weasleys turned to him with concerned and confused eyes.

"I'll be back, but there's someone I have to take care of who is missing." He turned to Ginny and gave her a brief but deep hug and turned to go to the Whomping Willow's tunnel to the haunted shack. He wondered vaguely how long he would have to walk before he would be able to Disapparate to the Shrieking Shack, and then decided the walk would be beneficial as he steeled himself for the job he had to do.

The Weasleys all exchanged strange, questioning looks. Hermione explained, "He's going to bring back Professor Snape's body. He wants him to be part of the procession. He wants to honour him somehow." Hermione knew that the memory of Snape's role as headmaster during the darkest year in Hogwarts history would only be softened by Harry's public action of forgiveness and honor. If Harry Potter did it, people would forgive Snape and he would have a chance at public redemption.

Arthur stood back and observed the scene. He was certain these young people would join their family some day, but that was a ways off and the papers didn't matter. They were family now for all intents and purposes. He walked over to Ginny and held her as he looked out into the rest of the massive hall, all eyes pointed respectfully in their direction, tears evident on most faces. Despite the darkness of the immediate days ahead, Arthur Weasley felt like a lucky man.

Harry passed the broken greenhouses and saw Neville carrying buckets full of flowers towards the Great Hall. He and stopped him to ask for some to add to the shroud he had requested from Luna who was busy collecting anything that could pass for one throughout the castle.

"Neville, can I have some of those?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. Take as many as you want."

"Uh, I don't know how many I'll need actually. I've never done this before. Um, they're for Snape."

Neville looked at him apprehensively. "You're sure about this Harry? A Death Eater in the procession? Are you sure about him?

Neville's concern only served to bolster Harry on. He definitely needed to do this for the man that he did not like but was coming to respect more and more as he thought about the life time of sacrifice he had made in order to make up for his sins. And he, Harry Potter, had only served as a reminder to the man as to what he had lost by making the wrong decision at the wrong time in front of the woman he loved. He knew how hard it had been to watch Ginny with Dean Thomas when they were going out. He couldn't fathom having to deal with teaching the son that he would have thought should have been his, and have that boy look almost exactly like his nemesis—except for the eyes. Snape's last words echoed in his head. "_Look at me_." (_DH_, p. 528) He understood everything. There was no way on earth Harry would have wanted Snape for a father. He was glad his mum had chosen James, but he understood some of his anguish, and the guilt he had to live with for the past sixteen years. He had witnessed it in the pensieve.

Harry swallowed and looked Neville straight in the eye. "Yes, Neville, I'm positive Snape was working for Dumbledore the whole time. His anger toward me was personally justified I guess, well, to a point. But it also served to keep me angry at him, so Voldemort would not figure out he was on the other side. I had to hate him genuinely or he would have known. You know how much I've always hated him. If I can come around, I hope you can too. Someday, I will tell everything that needs to be known. Right now, this is all I can handle," he said as he gestured to the flowers and cloth.

"OK, Harry," Neville said as he gave him a generous handful of stems. "OK."

Harry nodded his thanks and carried on.


End file.
